Son of the Grinch
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: An alternate version of the 2000 film version of the Grinch, and with some new stuff. The Grinch and his adoptive son hates Christmas time, the whole holiday. Can they stop Christmas from coming, and how will they do it?
1. Like Father Like Son

" **Like Father Like Son"**

Snowflakes fall from the sky, but one certain flake comes up close and from inside the flake was a snowy mountain and a small little town. A town called Whoville, the home of the Whos.

Now the Whos all loved Christmas, and if you ask any Who they'll always say 'there is no place like Whoville around Christmas Day.'. Their town was covered in Christmas decorations, and everyone was getting into the holidays.

Even around town, the Whos were buying their Christmas gifts, but a certain little Who named Cindy Lou thought it was a bit too much, but her father just told her that's what Christmas is all about.

Also for the next 5 minutes only there was 99% off, so all the Whos all went shopping.

Now every Who in Whoville loved Christmas, but the Grinch did not, he lived just north of Whoville did not. He hated Christmas soo much, and no knew why he did.

Four teenage Whos were on top of Mount Crumpet where he lived, and the two male Whos were gonna touch his door to impress two female Whos. But before they can touch the door a giant head monster came out and roared and caused the teenage Whos to fall from the button and rolled down the mountain.

But from behind the giant head, it was only a fake metalhead being roared by a little dog, and was laughing a little boy who looks like Who. The boy laughed so hard that he couldn't stop laughing at all. "Good job Max." He said.

"MAX, SID!" The Grinch yelled out and the two came inside the house.

"Thanks, Dad. More Whos scared off." He said.

"Well, done, and serves them right." He grabs some onions and eats it. "I really don't like ém. No, I don't."

He then looks at Max. "Max!" Max looks at him now. "Grab my cloak."

He walks off and Sid follows him. "I've been much too tolerant of these 'Who-venille' delinquents and their innocent, victimless pranks. So they wanna get to know me, do they?" He rubs the onions under his armpits. "And they want to spend some theme with Grinch do THEY?" He then turns around. "I guess I could use a little social interaction." He then gives out a sinister smile.

* * *

Now in the city of Whoville Grinch, Sid and Max were walking down the streets. But for the Grinch, he had to wear a mask so no one would recognize him. There was some Whos that wished him a merry Christmas, but for some reason, their bikes came apart. Sid laughs from this. "Oh, my I wonder who couldn't do that." He laughs again.

They walk off again while the Grinch hold a saw behind his back. The Grinch hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Now, please, don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be that his head wasn't screwed on just right, or it could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight. But I think the most likely reason of all may have been that his heart was two sizes two too small.

But why did his son look like a Who, and why does he hate Christmas too? And why does he called the Grinch his father?

Cindy and her father walked down together and held many Christmas presents in their arms. "Boy, nothing beats Christmas right?" Her father asked.

"I guess." She said.

He then looks at her with a confused look. "You guess?"

"Well, I look around at you and Mom and everyone getting all kerbobbled. Doesn't this seem superfluous?"

Just then the four Who teenagers ran down the streets covered in snow. "LOU!" They all ran.

"What happened to you?" Lou asked with concerned.

"It was the GRINCH!" He yelled out, and this caused the whole town to stop and crash their cars into one another and bump into each other.

"What do you want?" Sid shushed him. "I mean, oh, no the Grinch." He faked a scream.

Now the mayor of Whoville came out and he had a serious look on him. "Did someone just say, 'Grinch'?"

Lou looked at him. "Hello, Mayor May Who, sir."

He sights. "Lou." He wiggles his finger to tell Lou to come over. He whispers. "I don't need to remind you that this Christmas marks the one thousandth Whobilation."

Whobris comes from behind them. "Whoville's most important celebration!"

"And The Book of Who says, very clearly, 'Every size Who we can measure knows that Whobilation is a time we must treasure.'. Now, Lou please tell me that your boys were not up on Mount Crumpit provoking the one creature within a billion bilometers oh here who hate Christmas."

"But it was the Grinch!" The boys said.

But Lou covered up their mouths. "No, no, no, no sir, the boy didn't see any Grinch." The boys were about to talk but their father covered up their mouths again. "They just were up on the mountain playing with matches or defacing public property."

The mayor sights. "Oh, well that's a relief. All right, you heard the man, there's no Grinch problem here." All of The Whos all exclaiming.

The Grinch blow a dart at the mayor and looked at it. The Grinch and Sid laughed, and ran off.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays my friends. New story for December, and it's the 2000 version of the Grinch, but a little different. Thank 5U3RNOV42015. He's gonna help me with this new version of the Grinch. Hope you all love this new story that we're working on.**


	2. Are they bad or good?

" **Are they bad or good?"**

At the Whoville post office the Grinch, Max, and Sid were in the back room playing some more nasty pranks on The Whos but this time they were messing up their mail by putting them in the wrong mailboxes. They were laughing from this.

From the entrance of the post office, there were many Whos standing in line were to send their mail. Lou was trying to focus. His daughter Cindy was with him and was curious about something. "Dad?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"How comes no one talks about the Grinch?"

"Well, sweetie the Grinch he's a…" He couldn't come up with a good word for his daughter. "He's just a…. well you see…"

"A what?"

"That's the whole point sweetie, he's not a Who… he's more of a what mostly." Lou then hears his boss calling for him now. "I'm my way."

With this Cindy sights. She also saw that the Grinch's mailbox was completely empty and had nothing in it at all.

Now from the back room the Grinch and Sid were still putting the wrong mail into the wrong order. They still continued o laugh. "Remind me again why this is so much fan Dad?" Sid asked.

"You see my boy, by putting the wrong mail in each box it makes them do the wrong thing like jury duty and blackmail, but mostly JURY DUTY." He then throws another letter and laughs.

Lou comes to Cindy and gives her some mail. "Can you take these to the back please, but be careful with the sorting machine." She then nods and walks to the back room.

Cindy puts the mail away and she then hears something drop. When she saw it she gasped and saw the Grinch's mask lying on the floor. She picks it up and decided that there was nothing wrong and was about to walk away now. But what she didn't know that Grinch, Max, and Sid were on top a wall trying to make a sound. But just then, Max sneezed. "Gesundheit," Grinch said, and then his eyes widened and so did Sid's.

Cindy looked up and she screamed, and so did the Grinch and Sid. They jumped down and Grinch looked at her.

"You're the, the, the, the,"

"The, the, the the" The Grinch said. "THE GRINCH!"

Cindy then screams and falls into the sorting machine and tries to call for help. "Well, that works out nicely." He walks away. "Come on Max and Sid."

But Max bites his butt and they spin around. It looked like that Max was trying to convince him to save the child. Cindy continued to scream out of fear and feared she was gonna get crush.

Sid did see that Cindy did look scared. "Dad, just help her."

The Grinch decided to give in and decided to save her. He then takes her mask back. "Give me that. Do you know you don't take stuff that doesn't belong to you?"

Cindy just stares at him, but what she didn't know that Sid was blushing and his cheeks turned red, and not even the Grinch saw this. They were about to walk away now until… "Thanks for saving me." She said.

The Grinch stop at the door and looked back. "Saving you, it's that what you thought?"

"Uh, huh." She nodded her head.

The Grinch then grabs some wrapping paper. "Well, my dear." He then wraps her in the Christmas paper. "Hold still. Max picked out a bow. Can I use your finger for a second?" He was now wrapping her.

He and Max leave not until Sid open one side to her mouth so she can breathe. "Sorry." He then runs away now.

"Hello?" She called out. "Hello?" Just then Lou came into the back and saw that Cindy was covered in the wrapping paper. She then takes it off her head. "Daddy."

"Cindy you were practicing your Christmas wrapping. Honey, I'm so proud of you." He said with proud in his voice.

"Yeah." She lied.

Cindy thought to her self if the Grinch was so bad and evil, then why did he save her life? And most importantly who was that boy she saw with the Grinch? She thought that Sid did look pretty cute. But how she also thought why didn't he look like the Grinch.

* * *

 **The new chapter has arrived. Get ready for the next chapter that will come out in a few more days. There will be some romantic scenes in these stories. Please read and review, please.**


	3. Meeting For The First Time

" **Meeting for the First Time"**

Later that night the Grinch, Sid and Max were now done for the day and decided to head home. Grinch opened up the garbage shoot and he, Sid and Max both entered it together. The way home was very wild.

Sid begins to screams from the wild ride. "I wish we just climbed up the mountain dad!"

After a few minutes of riding in the garbage shoot, they finally made it to where all of the garbage was. Grinch then takes a garbage bag of smelly stuff, and then he begins to sniff it. "Ah… the smells good."

They all then return home now and were about to settle down for the night. But for some reason, Sid still couldn't get that girl he met at the post office today out of his head. He thought she was very pretty little Who.

"Hey, Dad why do you hate Christmas?" He asked.

The Grinch paused for a moment, and then looked at his son. "My little friend, the reason why I hate Christmas is that…" He then pauses again until. "I don't like it." He then gives out a smile and then panted his son's head.

Sid then looked confused. "Is that all?"

"That's all."

Even though Sid loved his Dad, but he wanted to know more about why he hated Christmas so much. Also, he wanted to find out who that little girl was.

Back in the city of Whoville Cindy and her father returned home after a long day of working and Christmas shopping. Lou then sees his wife Betty putting up Christmas lights on top of their house. "Honey, I can see you're doing a great job," Lou said.

"This time, Martha May won't beat me this time," Betty said.

"Hey, Betty what do you think of this," Martha asked as she should Betty a canon of Christmas lights.

Martha begins to shoot them at her house, but Betty was pretty annoyed by it. Every year Betty tries to keep up with Martha but every year Martha always had the best Christmas lights in all of Whoville.

Right after Martha was done she goes inside and Betty was still pretty annoyed. "Um, honey a little help please?" Lou asked as he was covered in tangled Christmas lights.

* * *

It was now night time in all of Whoville, all of The Whos were all sound asleep, all except for Cindy. She was still curious about who the Grinch was and why he hated Christmas so much.

Just then she heard a tapping on her window and she opened and saw the boy she met today at the post office. "Hey, remember me?" Sid whispered as he came into her room.

"Yeah, you were with the Grinch today."

"Yeah, that's my Dad."

Cindy had a shocked looked in her eyes. "You're Dad is the Grinch?"

"Yeah, he took me since I hate Christmas too."

"Why do you hate Christmas?"

Sid sights. "I use to lived in the orphanage when I was a baby. I hoped for many years I would get adopted, but never did. Every Christmas Eve, all of the kids got adopted except for me, and so I ran away." He had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but I wonder why my Dad hates Christmas too."

"That's why I wonder too."

Sid thought for a moment until. "Tell you what, I'll meet you tomorrow and you and I can find out why he hates Christmas, and we'll go around town to find why sounds good?" Cindy nods. "Good, but we can't tell no one that I'm his son ok?"

Cindy nods once again. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow uh-"

"Sid." He then goes out the window and closes her window and he waves her goodbye.

Little Cindy Lou watches as he leaves. She did feel heartbroken that Sid was never adopted by a family that would care for him. Luckily she and him are gonna find out why the Grinch hates Christmas so much and why.

* * *

 **The new chapter is now ready to go and to be read. Please read and review, please.**


	4. Origin of the Grinch

" **Origin of the Grinch"**

Sid was up early that morning and was about to go to Whoville to meet Cindy, and the two were about to go find out the origin of the Grinch.

Sid and Cindy were very curious about why the Grinch hates Christmas so much, and today they were going to find out why.

Before Sid can exit out the front door the Grinch was right behind him. "Going somewhere, my boy?" The Grinch asked.

Sid turns around. "Uh, I uh," Sid couldn't come up with a good answer until he thought and thought. "Yeah, I'm heading down to Whoville so I can cause some mischief."

The Grinch then starts laughing and jumping with joy. "That's my boy. Make sure you cause the most mischief of all time."

"Will do Dad," Sid said as he exited their house.

From Whoville, Sid walked around the city and saw Cindy waiting for him. He comes over to her and waved to her. "Hey, Cindy ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Are you?" She asked and he nods his head.

The two little Whos went to a house where to old lady Whos lived. Cindy knocks and one of them answered it. "Hello, children may I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, what can you tell us about the Grinch?" Cindy asked.

"Well, if you like I can tell you," Clarnella said.

Cindy and Sid were in the house and Cindy a tape recorder. "Where did he come from?"

"Well, he came where all babies." Rose Who said.

The two told the story when the Grinch was a little baby that he came from the sky in a basket, and raised by Clarnella and Rose who loved him very much.

But even as a child the Grinch didn't even love Christmas at all. All of the little Who picked on him just because he was green and had a beard. But there was one Who, who liked him and that was Martha May.

"Although I hardly remember him I didn't have time to socialize I was to busy with me… studies." Martha lied.

Martha May liked the Grinch as a child and didn't care what he looked like at all.

But Augustus was the one who liked Martha a lot and thought of her as his girlfriend. He mostly picked on the Grinch the most.

"You don't have a chance with her you're 8 years old and you have a beard." Young Augustus mocked him.

"Did I had a crush on the Grinch? No, I didn't." Martha said.

Both Cindy and Sid laughed. "Uh, we didn't ask that."

"Oh."

When the young Grinch came home he really got into the Christmas spirit for the first time. He took a lot of I teams and was about to make a Christmas angel for Martha. Right after he was done with it he remembered he did had a beard and was about to shave.

When the Grinch returned to school the next day he had a paper bag over his head and looked like he didn't want any of the Whos to see what he's hiding.

"Come on take off the paper bag." The teacher said. The Grinch just did that but had his foot in the way. "You're foot is in the way." He took his foot out of the way but then had a book in the way. "The book too."

The Grinch did that too, but when he showed them he was shaved but had cut marks on his face. This caused all of the kids to laughed and even the teacher too. Martha found this very insulting and didn't laugh at all.

The Grinch had enough and threw the present away. "Stupid PRESENT!" The kids and teachers gasped. "STUPID TREE, I HATE CHRISTMAS!" He throws the tree.

All of the kids run away from this. The Grinch saw Martha with a frightened looked and the Grinch ran away. Martha saw the damage Christmas angel and took the head and was heartbroken by the cruelty.

No one ever saw the Grinch after this. This is why the Grinch hated the holidays and the Whos.

Sid and Cindy walked down the city and finally got their answer that they were looking. "You know, maybe and possibility my Dad loves Christmas," Sid said.

"Deep down he's hurt," Cindy said.

"Yeah." He sights. "Anyway I gotta get back, I'll see you later." Sid walks off. "But I'll see again."

Cindy saw as Sid walks off back to Mount Crumpet. When Sid walks back home he begins to thought maybe he doesn't hate Christmas anymore, and maybe just maybe his Dad really loved Christmas even though he doesn't want to admit it.

Sid then returns home. "Hey, Dad I'm back, and I caused many mischiefs." He lied.

The Grinch laughs and jumps with joy once again. "That's my boy. Now tomorrow we're creating even more mischief on Christmas Eve."

Sid laughs. "Yeah."

Sid thought maybe it's wrong to create mischief on Christmas Eve. And it looks like Sid doesn't hate Christmas anymore and want it to give it another chance.

* * *

 **2 chapters in one day thanks to some. Please read, and review, please.**


	5. Invitation

" **Invitation"**

All of The Whos were all getting ready to go to a meeting that the mayor is going to announce. Everything Who was dress up. Cindy does plan on something for the Grinch, and she was gonna tell the mayor.

At the meeting, everything Who was there, and Martha May was standing next to the mayor. The mayor came up and everyone cheered. "And now the nominations for that Who among us who best typifies the qualities of Who-dom and Who-dery. The Whoville Holiday Cheermeister!"

All of The Whos begins to cheer and a golden trophy was showed.

"Do I hear a nomination?" He asked.

"I nominate the Grinch!" Cindy shouted and this caused the entire crowd to gasp and they all looked at the little girl.

The mayor laughed a little. "My, my, my what an altruistic daughter you have there, Lou."

"Thank you." He said.

"Cindy." He waved his hand and wanted her to come up to him. Cindy did what he said and she was coming to him now. "Let me quote a verse from the Book of Who." Whoboris hands him the book. "Thank you." He opens the book. "The term 'Grincy' shall apply when Christmas spirit is in short supply. Now I ask you, does that sound like our Holiday Cheermister?"

"True, Mr. May Who, but the Book of Who says this too 'No matter how different a Who may appear, he will always be welcomed with holiday cheer.'"

The crowd did all agreed on that. The mayor did open the book again. "Well, yes, but the book also says, 'The award cannot go to the Grinch because sometimes things get, uh, lead pipe cinch.'"

"You may that up. It doesn't say that."

"Oh, but it does."

"What page?"

"Uh… I lost my way, but it's in there." He closes the book.

"But the book does say, 'The Cheermeister the one who deserves a backslap or a toast. And it goes to the soul at Christmas who needs it the most.' And I believe that the soul is the Grinch. And if you're The Who's I hope you are, you will too."

The Who's did all agreed on this, even Cindy's parents did agree too on this. So for this, the mayor had no choice to agreed on it too.

Back on Mount Crumpet the Grinch was sleeping until the Whos were singing and the Grinch waked up. "Those, Whos dare to wake me up?" He asked and tried to cover up his ears.

Sid comes up to him. "Dad, this goes off every year." He said.

The Grinch got up and started to make some noises of his own so he doesn't he hear the Whos singing. Grinch begins to go crazy around in his home.

Cindy was walking up the mountain and she was going to invite the Grinch and Sid to the party. She wasn't afraid of the Grinch and enters his door by going into the dog's door. Cindy saw the entire place saw the Grinch. Sid saw her and was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Trust me." She then walks up to the Grinch who was standing next to a giant music monkey. "Mr. Grinch?"

The giant monkey stopped and he looked at her. "Hello, little girl. How DARE you enter the Grinch's lair?" He begins to make funny noises.

Sid winks at Cindy and was playing along. "You dare enter our home? You will pay." He says and she laughed.

The Grinch comes to her. "What do you WANT!?"

Cindy hand him an invitation. "I want to invite you to be Holiday Cheermeister." The Grinch takes it and looks at it.

"I see, what's your name, little girl?"

"My name is Cindy Lou."

The Grinch laughs and walks away. "I know you hate Christmas but it could be just misunderstanding."

"Don't care."

"Please come to the party you'll have fun as Cheermeister and you need to accept the award." She continues to follow her and then suddenly he stops.

"Did you say… award?"

"Well, yes I did."

"You never did mention that."

"Well uh-"

"So that means I'll be a winner and the rest will be losers." He laughs.

"Well yeah, I guess. But the mayor wasn't happy about it, but Martha May will be there." She smiles.

This did catch the Grinch's attention. "Oh, will she?" He asked and she nods. He then takes her to the front door and Sid's eyes were widened from this.

"So, you'll come?" She asked.

"No." He pulls a lever and she drops the invitation and she goes through a trap door. "Bye, bye."

Cindy was now in the trap door and heading back to Whoville. She comes out of the garbage shoot and she lands in the snow. Lou finds her. "There you are, honey." He takes her hand. "Come on you can make snow angels later, we're gonna be late."

* * *

 **The new chapter of Son of the Grinch is here. My helper does help me fix what needs to be fixed or needs to be changed. Read and review, please.**


	6. Crashing the Party

" **Crashing the Party"**

The Grinch was looking at the invitation that Cindy gave him, and decided not to go to it, or did he really wanted to go? Or did he really wanted to see Martha May?

"Should I go, or not?" The Grinch asked himself.

"Dad, if you wanna go just-" Before Sid can finish off his sentence they hear a Who playing on his horn, and the Grinch smirks.

The Grinch grabs The Who and takes his clothes.

The Grinch then think that he looks good. He then goes to the trap door and was now ready to go to the party. "Alright right Max pull the lever." Before Max can do it. "No wait I'm not going. On second thought I go, no wait I won't, I will, I won't, I will, I won't!" Max decides to pull the lever and the Grinch yelled.

Sid looks down. "I'll meet you down there Dad." Sid then goes out to the front door.

Down in Whoville The Whos were waiting for the arrival of the Grinch, but there was no sign of him anywhere. The mayor was very happy about this. "Well, then there is no Grinch, and it looks like I'm Holiday-" He was soon interrupted by a sound and came out the Grinch out of the garbage shoot.

The Grinch was screaming and landed on the sign but he quickly flew right into Martha's breast. Martha gasped. "Hello, Martha May." He said.

Sid soon arrives at Whoville and was next to Cindy. "Looks like he decided to come." He whispered to her.

"I always knew he will." She whispered to him too.

The Grinch then gets up. "Well, then here's the Grinch." The mayor said and everyone cheered. The mayor did look like he wasn't happy at all.

The Grinch's two adoptive mothers then come up to him. "We miss you so much," Rose said as she and Clarnella gave him a hug.

The Who's grabs the Grinch and sits him down and begins to feed him some pudding. They then make him do some games too. Even Sid was having a good time too, and he was having some fun time too even with little Cindy Lou.

While he looked at her playing some games he begins to blush again. Cindy then looks at him and she waved to him, and so did he.

Now the Grinch was right next to the Grinch and he was about to get his special gift, but not before the mayor can give Martha her gift. "Martha May," he opens up a little box, and from the box was a little ring. "Will you be my wife?" He asked.

Now all of The Whos began to cheer, and the Grinch looked sad by this. While Martha did look at the ring she couldn't come up with an answer for him. "It's fine, you can take your time." He then gives the Grinch his gift. "And here's your gift."

The Grinch then begins to cheer, but the moment he opened his gift he saw a razor and took it. He then gives an evil look in his eyes and begins to remember his childhood past and how he gave himself a shave all those years ago as a kid.

"Well, do you like it?" The mayor asked.

"Well, I got something to say. THIS WHOLE CHRISTMAS SEASON IS, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" Everyone was now shocked even Sid was shocked too. The Grinch then takes a missile toe. "Missile toe, NOW GIVE US A KISS!" He puts it to his butt and wiggles it and everyone was shocked even more and it caused Martha to pass out.

Then the Grinch then uses his razor and shaves the mayor's top hair and he was shocked, and the Grinch then goes crazy now. Everyone begins to run now.

Martha wakes up and saw that the Grinch has really lost his mind. "Oh, my."

The Grinch then takes some old Whos drink and drinks it all and then takes a lighter and burns down the entire Christmas tree and it burned down. He then begins to go crazy once again.

Sid was shocked by his Dad's ways but didn't do anything to stop him. Even though Sid loved his Dad he sticks by him anyway no matter how much he hated Christmas.

The Grinch then takes some little Whos little car and gets on it and drives around Whoville. He soon lost control of the car and bumps into a fire hydrant. He gets up and soon realizes that the gas leak was leaking out. "It's gonna BLOW!" He runs and the car explodes.

Soon after The Who's gathered together and was next to the damage Christmas tree. Lou was right next to the mayor. "I've hurt Lou, I'm hurt but I don't hurt so easily." He then looks at Cindy. "You choose to listen to a little girl."

Lou then looks at his daughter and didn't know what to say to her. "I just wanted to make things better." She did have a sad look on her face. She then sees that Sid was gone.

The Grinch then goes to the garbage shoot and was about to leave. Sid then comes up to him. "I'm sorry about that Dad." He said.

"No matter my boy at least we-"He then sees that The Who's had another Christmas tree and putting it up now.

"At least we had a spare tree." The mayor said.

And now the new Christmas tree was up. The Grinch now had an evil more look on his face. He then goes down the garbage shoot. Sid shook his head and soon followed his Dad. And now there were only 4 more hours until Christmas.

* * *

 **Now, this story is almost completed, just a few more chapters and this story will be done at no time. Now it will be time to steal the holiday. Read, review, please.**


	7. Stealing the Holiday

" **Stealing the Holiday"**

The Grinch and Sid return home after destroying the party, but The Whos had a spare tree on them and weren't gonna give up.

When the two returned home the Grinch starts to complain about The Whos having a spare tree and still having their Christmas spirit within them. He starts to complain that Who children will rush down on Christmas morning that they will open their toys and bang on them on making all the noise. "All the noise, noise, noise, NOISE!" The Grinch said.

"Dad, come on this was close enough, just wait until next year and-"

"There won't be the next year. I need a plan." The Grinch went inside his house and Sid followed rolling his eyes. But when the two entered their home they see Max playing Christmas music and was dancing. Sid giggled a little bit but Grinch threw Max out into the snow.

Max was in the snow and Grinch grabbed Max by the tail to get him out. "I'm must find a way from Christmas from coming."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Sid asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know, but-" The Grinch didn't figure it out until he saw Max having a snow beard. This gave him an idea. He out Max down and ran inside his house. "Sid, I got the perfect plan."

"And that is?"

The Grinch got out a red cloth and got out some scissors. "I'll dress up as Santa, but instead of giving presents I'll steal them." He explained his plan and begins to laugh.

The Grinch finished making his Santa suit and he looked himself in the mirror and he begins to sing how evil he is.

Also while he was singing he made Sid an elf costume so he'll come as his assistant. He also went to the garbage shoot to grab supplies so he can make his own sleigh. He also put a rocket booster on the back so it will go fast.

After the Grinch was done doing his sleigh he saw the Santa was leaving. "Dang, I need a reindeer."

"Good, luck finding one Dad."

The Grinch did look at Max and he thought to himself if he can't find a reindeer he'll make one. He even put a reindeer's horn on him and a red ball on Max's nose.

Now it was now time to steal the holiday. The Grinch then starts up the homemade sleigh, but Sid did have thoughts about it and thought it wasn't safe. "Dad, maybe putting a rocket in this isn't such a good idea."

"Nonsense my boy it will work just wait and see." He starts it up, but the moment he did the sleigh begins to go really fast now and going down the hill.

The Grinch and Sid begin to scream and the sleigh was flying and doing flips. However, for them, they didn't crash and landed on top of one of the houses of The Who's. It was the house of Cindy Lou and her family. They thought it was Santa so they decided to have back to bed.

"Now, my boy we're getting started on this house." He went down the chimney and Sid sights and followed him down.

They soon reached inside the house and the Grinch opened up his bag and went to the kitchen and took cans of food, and even took the roast beef. Sid also took many things out of the fridge. Grinch went to take the tree, but the moment he grabbed it he heard a little voice. "Santa?" He froze and it was Cindy Lou. "What are you doing with our tree?"

Sid was hiding in the kitchen while his Dad was behind the tree and shaking. He had to make up a plan so Cindy wouldn't get too curious. So he got a smirk look.

"Well, my dear I'm taking the tree so I can take it to my workshop and fix it up, and once I'm done I'll bring it right back here." He made up a false lie.

Cindy then comes downstairs. "Oh. And Santa what's Christmas really about?" She asked.

The Grinch came out of the tree showing his face. "VENGEANCE!" Cindy gasped. "I mean presents."

Cindy sights from it. "I see. That's what everybody says about it."

"Well, my dear child it's all about that."

The Grinch soon finished and patted her head a gave her a drink and send her off to bed. He begins to take the tree. But before Cindy can go upstairs and back to bed she stops. "Santa?"

"What?"

"Don't forget the Grinch and his son." The Grinch did look surprised by this, and even Sid too. "Because deep down in their hearts they don't hate Christmas. They just sad deep down inside." She then walks back upstairs.

Even though the Grinch heard this, but he didn't care about what she said. He then throws the tree up the chimney, and Grinch and Sid went up. From inside the house, there was nothing left everything was completely gone.

They did of the same things from each of Whos houses. They each took their presents, trees, and Christmas decorations. The Grinch even went to Martha's house and took the ring that the mayor gave her.

He then goes to the mayor's house and wanted to play a joke on him. He sees him snoring and having a dream about him and Martha. "Martha, have you ever love a man who lost her tonsils twice." He said in his dream and snored.

The Grinch then makes up Martha's voice. "No silly."

Sid rolled his eyes and the Grinch grabs Max. "My darling love I have always had a love for you," He turns Max around to his butt and put him next to the mayor's lips. "Kiss me you fool."

The mayor kissed Max's butt and he gasped and rubs his butt on the floor, and Sid had his jaw down from this. The mayor had a smile on him, but he was still asleep.

The Grinch soon went back to work and took the town's tree. And now Whoville Christmas decorations were completely gone, and there was nothing left.

The Grinch then laughs and starts up his sleigh. He, Max and Sid then go back up to Mount Crumpet. And now Christmas was now gone.

* * *

 **A brand new chapter has arrived. Just one more chapter and this story will be done. I want to thank you all for loving this story. Read, and review, please.**


	8. Welcome Christmas

" **Welcome Christmas"**

The Grinch, Max, and Sid returned home, and the Grinch put his sleigh on top of the mountain. He begins to laugh sinisterly. "We did it, we stole Christmas." He then jumps around with joy. "Once The Whos comes out they cry boho, ho, ho." He continues to laugh.

Sid looks at his father, with a stern look, and decides to head down back to Whoville while his father wasn't looking.

All of the Whos all walked outside and were saddened by the loss of all of their Christmas presents, their decorations, trees, and their food too.

Lou got in his car to rush to the center of town, but what he didn't know that there was a rope tied to the back of his car, and it was attached to the mayor's bed. Lou starts up the car, and it caused the mayor's bed to rush out of his house and it was coming along with Lou's car.

They made it to the center of town, and the mayor got out of his bed. He begins to cry but not too hard. "Christmas… Christmas is ruined. And you all decided to invite the Grinch." He pounds on his bed. "INVITE THE GRINCH, DESTROY… CHRISTMAS." He laughs. "And you all decided to listen to a little," he gives Cindy a stern look. "Girl." Cindy looks sad. "You have done enough Cindy."

"Stop!" All of The Who's saw Sid. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but… I'm the son of the GRINCH!" Everyone gasped. "That's right, we stole the holiday, but I have a change of heart, and I'm sorry."

The mayor laughs again. "Oh, the Grinch has a son, looks like he's following in his footsteps."

"No, no I'm done hating Christmas." He smiles. "And Christmas is about something more."

"Oh, and that is?" The mayor asked with a smirk.

"Mr. Mayor," Lou said and the mayor looks at him. "I'm glad the Grinch and his son took our presents." Everyone gasps. "Because it's not about the gifts, it's about being with the people you love and being there for one another. And I don't need anything else but here… my family." He hugs them.

"Oh, you big lovable Who, COME HERE!" His wife kisses him.

Cindy and Sid look at each other and went to the garbage shoot to tell the Grinch all of this.

But before they can go down, Cindy looks at Sid. "Sid, I found something about you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I found out your parents named Jack and Penny Who, and they were good Whos. Your parents had you, but your father died of an illness and your mother died of a broken heart. That's how you ended up in the orphanage." She explained.

Sid gets a tear from his eye and hugs her. "Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome. Let's go get your dad." She opens the garbage shoot. He nods and they both head down to Mount Crumpet.

The Grinch looks down and he hopes for some crying. "Here, it comes."

But the moment the Grinch heard the noises he didn't hear sadness he heard the noise of glad. He heard The Whos not crying but they were singing. He didn't stop Christmas from it came. Now he had a mean look on him. He begins to think of something.

Sid and Cindy made it to Mount Crumpet and were walking up to the mountain.

The Grinch looks down. "What's going on? It came with tags," He looks down. "It came without packages," He looks down again. "It came without boxes and bags." And so the Grinch thought of something he hasn't thought of before. "Maybe, Christmas doesn't come from a store, maybe Christmas… means a little bit more." He begins to show a smile.

Jut then his hearts begin to beat faster now. He falls and puts his head on his heart chest. His begins to cry and cry, and this caused Max to get annoyed. He then looks at the sky and it had a beautiful look from in it. Once again he smiles once again.

But suddenly the sleigh begins to flip from off top of the mountain. He runs back on top. "Oh, no toys they fall, and I CARE!" He begins to run up faster now. "I'm must save the toys."

Before the sleigh can fall he grabs the edge and tries to hang onto it. But the sleigh was still flipping, and he tries to hang on to it. Cindy and Sid were on top of the sack. "Hi, Mr. Grinch."

The Grinch gasped and saw them from on top of the sack and they both smiled and he did too. This caused the Grinch to lift up the entire sleigh with his hands.

And now they all headed down to Whoville super fast now. They finally made it back and the Grinch came to the chief. "Yes, it was me I stole Christmas, and I'm sorry." He holds out his hands waiting for the handcuffs.

The mayor comes up to him. "What are you waiting for chief? He said he stole Christmas."

"Yes, I heard and he said he was sorry." The mayor and the Grinch were surprised by this.

Just then they saw Martha from on top of the sack and grabbed the ring that the mayor has given her. She comes down. She gives back his ring. "I'm sorry, but my heart… it belongs to someone else." She looks at the Grinch.

The Grinch was now even more surprised, and Martha loves him and not the mayor. He begins to cheer that she loves him.

The Grinch came to Cindy. "Thank you little one."

She kisses him on the cheek. "Your face it's,"

"What, furry, smelling?"

"No, warm." She smiles and so did the Grinch too. Now she went to Sid and kisses him on the cheek and he blushes.

She begins to sing and takes the Grinch and Sid's hand and soon everyone joined in and gathers around and they all begin to cheer about Christmas has finally come. The Grinch even sing funny.

And so he brought back all of the toys, the food and he even cut the roast beef. All of the Whos were at the Grinch's house and they all joined him for dinner. "Who wants the first bite." He asked while he cut one part of the roast.

"I do," Lou yelled out.

"Too late, that will be mine." The Grinch said.

Now all of Whoville has finally welcome Christmas and the Grinch was finally welcomed, and Sid has finally had a family of his own.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **The Final chapter is nowhere. I wish to thank you all once again for loving and following this story, also thank 5UP3RNOV42015 for giving this idea and request for doing this, he deserves to be thanks too.**


End file.
